The fundamental operation method of solar power generation is to illuminate sunlight on the surface of solar cells. Currently, in order to increase the power generating efficiency, there are concentrating solar cell modules, which adopt a concentrating lens for concentrating a great deal of photovoltaic energy. These concentrating solar cell modules can shrink the size of solar cells and thus saving the materials of cells by increasing the concentrating multiple and using automatic production.
In practice, secondary optical elements, such as spherical lenses, should be used together with small-area solar cells in the concentrating solar cell modules for shrinking the concentrating light spot as well as increasing the angle tolerance of sunlight. Nonetheless, the present method for fixing spherical lenses is difficult and complicated. Current general secondary optical elements are components with high light perviousness and hardness, including metal materials or glass. If metals are adopted for fabricating secondary optical elements, screw fastening is required for installation, which consumes a substantial amount of labor and components such as screws. On the other hand, if glass materials are adopted, while combining the secondary optical elements with the solar cell chips on the circuit board, the primary optical glue should be applied first for protecting the surfaces of solar cell chips and the thin metal conductive wires.
Mass production of secondary optical elements is usually performed by using molds. While forming using a mold, some part of a secondary optical element should be provided for thimble contact, so that the formed secondary optical element can be pushed out of the mold by a thimble. Nonetheless, if the thimble contacts directly the optical region of the secondary optical element, namely, the region responsible for the optical function of the secondary optical element, the shape of the optical region will be destroyed, resulting in damages of the secondary optical element. Accordingly, an additional block is provided for thimble contact. Unfortunately, this additional block makes the general fixture not applicable to the secondary optical element.